


If I Was Empty Grey, You Were Bloody Red

by Neffer_Tari



Series: The Day I Met You [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Anime didn't even get there, F/M, Feelings, First Impressions, Insanish, Jack pov, Lacie POV, Manga Spoilers, Meeting for the first time, Psychological Drama, Spoilers, Tainted Love, You know who we're talking about, hints of violence, one bad word, turning point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffer_Tari/pseuds/Neffer_Tari
Summary: Lacie.





	If I Was Empty Grey, You Were Bloody Red

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, how can she dance in a pool of blood and make it seem beautiful? She's so insane, I love it. I love PH and its plot twists, Gosh how I miss that! Hope you like it, please let me know what you think of it.  
> Thanks for reading!

* * *

 

.

I hated it. I hated it so much, this thing that I'd become. Empty, lifeless and ridiculously vulnerable. But most of all unconditionally shattered.

There was no joy, no commitment, no motivation, no life. Until you came.

Until you saw me.

Until you reached me.

Until you saved me.

And you did it with such a simplicity that it hurt. It seemed that I'd always been kept in the dark to wait for that moment.

That righteous moment that Fate apparently allowed me to have. The so called "Hope". Yes, that's what you were, my hope.

Not my light.

Because you were darker than black. You were so tainted that your little white dress looked weird on you.

It was damaging your nature, cutting your soul and deceiving me, trying to hide away your inner beauty.

But it could not battle with Fate, which was on our side. And Fate wanted me to see you the way you saw me.

If I was empty grey, you were cruel red.

Bloody red.

Just like your eyes, child of misfortune.

You danced in it, you swirled on it.

So insanely beautiful.

So maddening kind.

I want to become like that. I want to grow that ability in me so that I can satisfy you. So that I can stand tall beside you.

I want to inspire people and toy with them to achieve our goals. No one will ever, ever hurt you.

If that happens, a beast will probably be born. I’ll be mischievous, and a traitor – I'll even become a murderer if that can correct the wrongness done to you.

I’ll do anything.

I’ll do everything.

As long as you're my master.

As long as I'm your servant.

Because _you_ turned nothing into life. You gave me life and you can take it if you please.

So don't leave me.

Torture me, make me ache and suffocate in your poisonous and strange love. I've been waiting for that. I’ve been dying for that.

And I’ve been doing it for so, so long…

But I've given up on waiting for an answer, for a direction, for something, for anything.

I've even given up on waiting for Fate to fucking move.

But I'll never, _ever_ , give up on you.

* * *

.


End file.
